Elegy 7.1: Characters
This is a placeholder page for Elegy Chapter 7.1, regarding Characters. 'Cause Lord knows there aren't enough characters in the world. Or this sentence. Or whatever. Major Characters Krahtagh "Bloodeye" N'Ryllis *Krahtagh "Bloodeye" hrai Talmak laq Qith'rak (Krahtagh N'Ryllis) - our anti-hero. A natural leader, quick thinker and swordmaster in his own right. Strong sense of honor and justice - which ultimately will lead to his downfall, I think. Ra'Khaj nar Ghoran *Ra’Khaj B'nal lan Ghoran jaq Ragnith nar Kiranka (Ra'Khaj nar Ghoran) - a pupil, prodigy and later patron of Bloodeye. His story heavily factors into Bloodeye's. Ra'khaj was nineteen at the KAC clan rally. It was not the defeat at Vukar Tag - it was the loss of Ghorah Khar; that's what will make the story work. KILRATHI POLITICIAN 100 (AGE 23) strong willed - give him good scores in Intimidate and Personality, low scores in Diplomacy. For the character, needs a relatively high security score with a moderately strong specialization in Blades. Rank is a good question...how did I handle this for civvies, anyway? Occupation. Rikik *Rikik - Teehyn Ree of Firekka **Rikik born 2628.310 => 52 years old in 2680 (Middle Age). Start with timeline template. FIREKKAN POLITICIAN 400 (AGE 52) Rikik is the daughter of Kree'Kai and the niece of K'Kai. In late 2655, she was taken as a hostage by the Kilrathi when they were forced to leave Firekka. An escape attempt led by her mother Kree'Kai failed; Kree'Kai was killed in the process. A few weeks later, Rikik and the other Firekkans were freed from a Kilrathi space station by K'Kai, Kirha, Hunter, Paladin and Gwen Larson. Upon her return, Rikik was instated as the planet's Teehyn Ree. She represented Firekka at the 2669 conference to discuss whether or not the Confederation should accept the Kilrathi offer for an armistice; she called Baron Jukaga an outright liar and withdrew Firekka from the Confederation when it became apparent the armistice would go forward. Stella Lee *Stella Lee - Confederation Governor of the Epsilon Sector I'm thinking Governor Lee is probably the one pressuring the Border Worlds into action against Kilrathi pirates in the Sector (namely Bloodeye and his gang), and is definitely the one who arranges for his flash-incineration. Maybe the Pack does something to her that she takes very personally. Probably is where the buck stops as far as administration of the Kilrathi reservations go. Maybe......I could go with her '''husband' (or another close relative) being the official that Bloodeye guts in the exposition. That would make an efftonne of sense, come to think of it.'' Halas Hodge *Halas Hodge, Chancellor of the Council of the Union of Border Worlds TERRAN POLITICIAN 600 (AGE 60) Hodge has the potential to become the main antagonist of the story (Stella Lee is the other possible antagonist); I'm not quite sure what role he will play in things just yet, nor why I have him here instead of Bendt Guildenstern of Nifelheim. Minor Characters Talmak laq Qith'rak (notes and history) - our anti-hero's liege lord. swordmaster, bloodeye's teacher. dies in the Kilrah raid. has no heir but bloodeye has been given strict instructions to watch and guide ra'khaj, so he cannot commit zu'kara and becomes sa'guk. Whether or not he needs stats is a matter of conjecture but he did seem like a good one to use to remember how the character creation system worked. Am considering a plotline where his final order to Bloodeye is to '''kill' Ra'Khaj at all costs; he's on the line with Bloodeye when Kilrah pops and dies before he can say why. Bloodeye is conflicted by this - obey his master's instructions, or kill his finest protege. The fact that he has not carried out his master's last instruction is why he doesn't commit zu'kara upon hearing news of his death and Kilrah's destruction. This also makes him sa'guk. This instruction will be the plot point of the introduction - Bloodeye will reveal this information to Ra'Khaj in the initial meeting and the two part ways afterwards. I don't know yet if Ra'Khaj will show up again in the story anywhere. I do plan to have revealed to Bloodeye why his master wanted Ra'Khaj killed, information that indirectly leads to his final downfall.'' *CDOR Erik Baudone, CO, Valgard Prison (Belgian) *David Quinson, President of the Terran Confederation *Emilio Cavazos, Grand Master of the Confederation Assembly *Bendt Guildenstern, Governor of the Union of Border Worlds (Danish) *CO, Confederation Epsilon Sector Fleet *Elrad Weizman, XO, Outerworlds Naval Reserve (from Elohim) and CO Elohim Chapter of the Border Worlds Militia *CO, Marcinko Station *CO, Farragut Station *CO, Decatur Station The Demon's Eye Pack *''These assholes are where the most work is needed.'' *Hathuk P'nt - the seer, small and awkward. *Thrakyaga - a strong, cunning warrior *Knav'qith - an experience fighter known for quick thinking. Actually, I have a thought here. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sid_Meier%27s_Pirates!_(2004_video_game)#Historical_pirates. Nobody will know, right? ---- NEXT: 7.2 Vehicles and Capital Ships PREVIOUS: 7.0 Miscellanea TOP ----